Clancy Brown
Clancy Brown (1959 - ) Deaths in Film * The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984)' Rawhide: Poisoned by a Red Lectroid's barb. * The Bride (1985) 'the Monster'': Playing a version of the Frankenstein monster, he likely dies (off screen) before the films and is then reanimated by Sting (The film never says this, but it's likely this happened given the source material). * ''Highlander (1986)' Kruger/The Kurgan: Decapitated by Christopher Lambert during a swordfight. (Thanks to Michael) * Extreme Prejudice (1987) 'Larry McRose:'' Shot to death, along with Larry B. Scott, during a battle with Mexican rebels.'' (Thanks to Michael)'' * ''Shoot to Kill (Deadly Pursuit) (1988)' Steve: Shot to death by Sidney Poitier (during a struggle underwater; with his body sinking to the ocean floor).'' (Thanks to Michael)'' * Past Midnight (1992) 'Lundy: Bleeds to death after his arm is cut off (off-screen) by Guy Boyd; his body is shown afterwards lying in a canoe when Natasha Richardson discovers him. ''(Thanks to ND) * ''Pet Sematary Two (1992) Gilbert:'' Bitten on the throat by a zombie dog in the pet cemetery; he then returns to life as a zombie himself after Edward Furlong and Jason McGuire bury him there. He dies once again after being shot in the neck by Anthony Edwards in Anthony's home.'' (Thanks to Michael)'' * ''Pom Poko (1994 animated) [Gonta (voice)]: Providing the voice of a magical Raccoon Dog; He is hit by a high speeding big rig along with several other raccoon dogs (while they're disguised as a giant head), with their bodies returning to their natural forms as they die. * Lost: Live Together, Die Alone (2006)' Inman: Hits his head on a rock during a struggle with Henry Ian Cusick. (Thanks to Neil, PortsGuy and Cris) * '''''Pathfinder (2007) [Gunnar]: Falls to his death off a mountain cliff top after Karl Urban breaks the necklace he is clinging on to (so Clancy cannot enter Valhalla) at the end of sword fight/struggle. * The Burrowers (2008) Clay'': Shot in the neck during a Native American ambush. * ''Green Lantern (2011) (voice):'' Playing the voice of a cloud like alien entity, Brown is incinerated having been pulled into the heart of the sun after Ryan Reynolds uses his power ring to throw Brown into the sun's gravity pull (during a fight in outer space). * ''Cowboys And Aliens (2011) Meacham: ''Bleeds to death after being slashed/stabbed in the stomach and chest by one of the aliens (while shielding Noah Ringer in the beached paddle boat); he dies while talking to Daniel Craig. Deaths in TV * ''Gargoyles: Awakening Part II (1994; animated)' (voice): Falls to his death over a cliff during a struggle with a guardsman (voiced by Ed Gilbert); he returned as a ghost in later episodes, and was finally destroyed in the 1996 episode '''''Vendettas. (Thanks to Neil) * Lost: Live Together, Die Alone (2006)' Inman: Hits his head on a rock during a struggle with Henry Ian Cusick. * ''American Dragon: Jake Long; Hong Kong Longs (2007; animated) Dragon: Voicing a dragon; he is either crushed to death by falling boulders or mason structure, or destroyed by the otherworldly creatures after he is sucked into another dimension. * 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Lawless (2012; animated) '[''Savage Opress]: Stabbed in the chest with two lightsabers by Darth Sidious (Ian Abercrombie). He dies shortly after talking to his brother (Sam Witwer). * '''''Transformers Prime: Nemesis Prime (2012) [Nemesis Prime]: ''Destroyed by Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen). * 'Sleepy Hollow: Pilot (2013)' Corbin: Decapitated by the Headless Horseman; he is seen in later episodes as a vision in Nicole Beharie's mind. * 'Transformers Prime: Thirst (2013) '[''Silas/Cylas]: Terminated by Airachnid (Gina Torres). Noteworthy Connections Mr. Jeanne Johnson (producer) Brown, Clancy